Caroling With Crazies
by BandGeek99
Summary: Mimi agrees to go Christmas Caroling with Matt and his friends from the band... And they're all insane. Cute little pointless Christmas fic. Full of fluff. Read and review. MIMATO!


Caroling With Crazies – by BandGeek99

**BandGeek99: Wow. Talk about sucky titles, right?**

**The Deimon Commander From Hell: I'll say, aru.**

**Depthmon: Are you actually going to get this done before Christmas?**

**BG: It's only a one-shot, and it's the 21****st**** now. Hey, I wrote the 12 Digi-Pains of Christmas in four days, I'm sure I can do this in three, since it's snowing like crazy outside and since I have too much free time.**

**Kenny: *comes running in from outside* COLD COLD COLD! BandGeek, will you make me hot cocoa? Please? *big puppy eyes***

**BG: Sure. *puts heat on under tomato-shaped kettle* Boys, you want any?**

**TDCFH: Only if there are mini-marshmallows, aru. *holds up M-16* Or else I'll kill you. *smiles sweetly***

**Depthmon: Can I have a candy cane in mine?**

**BG: Sure. *bustles around, getting out marshmallows/mix/candy canes/mugs* So anyway, I had this idea last year around New Years, and I decided to write it for my annual Christmas fic.**

**Kenny: *sitting down at table* Good. It was driving me crazy!**

**BG: ONWARD WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**Kenny: We don't own anything familiar, be it Christmas carols or characters. The plot, however, is hers.**

**Depthmon: Not exactly.**

**Kenny: *gives confuzzled look***

**Depthmon: It was inspired by a drawing by Digilife Gallery on deviantART called "Christmas Caroling".**

**BG: This year's story is MIMATO!!**

**Mimato fans: *clap clap clap***

**BG: Enjoy!**

**000**

Mimi Tachikawa danced around her room while the stereo in the living room blared though the penthouse apartment. The snow gently sailed to the ground outside her window as she towel dried her hair in front of the mirror.

_Rocking around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas Party hop_

The brunette sang along slightly off-key as she rubbed "Brilliant Brunette" into her thick mane of hair and blow-dried it in, the music barely audible over scream of the motor.

It was two days until Christmas. The snow fell thick around the entire city, and the Superintendent gave the district the two day-week off, causing children to dance in the streets and parents to groan and drink at nine in the morning. Amid all the craziness, Mimi had agreed to go Christmas caroling with Matt and his friends he met through music class and his punk band.

The prep sang loud and proud while she picked out an outfit from her expansive closet. It was a red sweater with an emerald green skirt, red wool tights, black ankle boots, and a red and green elf hat. "Perfect," she murmured to her reflection and skipped to the kitchen for an iced tea.

A crate of Snapple had been emptied into the refrigerator and the sixteen year old took advantage of this fact. She inhaled a Diet Peach and read the cap while she chugged.

"_There are 365 steps leading up to the Capitol Building in Washington D.C., one for each day of the year!"_

"_Hm… I never knew that,"_ Mimi thought, dropping the cap on the island and gently placing the glass bottle in the sink. She glanced up at the microwave clock, which read 5:14 PM. Another half an hour till Matt was due to pick her up and she wasn't even ready!

With newfound vigor, she ran into the bathroom connected to her bedroom and hunched over the sink, squeezing toothpaste onto a burgundy toothbrush and shoving it into her mouth. She brushed quickly and spit a white fountain into the sink and found a red and green pair of earrings. They were miniature church bells that hung on the usual earring holder and the tinkled when they were shaken, like real ones.

She slid them through the narrow holes in her ear lobes and shoved the backs on and quickly threw some emerald eyeliner on, making her hazel irises seem greener, and swept a Q-tip across her eyelids, loaded with green glitter eye-shadow. _Perfecto_, she told herself with a grin and left the bathroom, slapping the light switch off behind her.

000

When Matt Ishida caught a glimpse of Mimi in her elf outfit outside her building, he almost passed out. There was too much color, too much… festiveness.

TK let out a small giggle, his thirteen-year-old voice still stuck between boyhood and manhood. "She looks like she came to be an elf at Macys instead of a Christmas caroler," he whispered to his older, blonder counterpart.

"Yeah," Matt muttered, barely absorbing this new, bizarre fact.

"Matt!" Mimi shouted, running across the street towards him, narrowly avoiding being run over by a pissed-off looking taxi driver.

"Hey," he managed.

Keiichiro laughed at the sight of his band mate's friend. "Dude, she's cute!" he whispered loudly, the grin evident in his voice.

Matt's hands involuntarily snapped into fists and he felt his face turn red. _I will not punch Keiichiro… I will not punch Keiichiro… I will not punch Keiichiro…_ he thought to himself.

"Hi, Matt!" Mimi chirped as she slowed on the sidewalk. "Hey, TK! How's it going?"

"Good," TK replied, grinning brightly.

"Hey, Mimi," Matt said, putting a blank expression on his face. "Let me introduce these guys to you."

"Hel-lo Cutie Pie!" Keiichiro sang, slinging his arm around Matt's shoulder, grinning at Mimi.

She giggled, her pale cheeks turning pink and she waved at him. "I'm Mimi."

"Keiichiro. Keii-kun to the ladies," he said with a grin.

"Don't be an idiot," Matt hissed, slapping his band mate upside the head.

"Oooow!" he whined, rubbing the back of his cranium. "Why'd you hit me, Yama-kun?"

"For being a dumbass," Matt growled while TK and Mimi laughed.

Keiichiro was tall with shaggy hair that was naturally brown, but bleached blonde. He had grey-green eyes and stubble on his chin, a sad attempt at a beard. "Aw, you're so cruel!"

Mimi was led over to the rest of the band and their guests.

First was Arima, a tall senior with dark brown hair and eyes the same color as a willow tree. He was polite and soft-spoken, but his girlfriend, Yukino, was outgoing and a bit like Mimi: loud. She was shorter than Mimi with light, honey colored hair and big, blue eyes.

Second, there was Yuki. He was slender and tall with grey hair and violet eyes and sort of reminded Mimi of a girl she'd met at school when she was much, much younger. His girlfriend, Machi, was quiet and seemed very distant, with her dark brown eyes and waist length brown hair.

Lastly there was Kakeru. He was tall with black hair and springy, green eyes and he grinned like a madman. Loud and obnoxious, he perfectly matched his girlfriend, Kazami. She had short, dark brown hair and big hazel eyes, much like Mimi's, and an apparent love for meat, judging by the box of dumplings she held in her hands.

Mimi smiled at each person and thought, _I always thought guys in bands were scary. I guess they're just like us!_

"I think it's about time we get going," Yuki said quietly, looking at the watch on his right wrist. It was grey and it had a mouse face on it.

Machi slid her arm around his and they started to walk, followed closely by Keiichiro. Kakeru and Yukino started bickering about one thing or another and were followed by their counterparts.

"I guess it's time we head off, too," TK said, running after the group.

The band of singers stopped outside of an old folks' home and went inside.

"_O, Little town of Bethlehem_

_How still we see thee lie_

_Above thy deep and dreamless sleep_

_The silent stars go by!"_

Mimi held the book up closer so she could see.

"_Yet in thy dark streets shineth_

_The everlasting light_

_The hopes and fears of all the years_

_Are met in thee tonight!"_

An elderly couple who'd poked their heads outside their door gave them approving smiles and several of the women in the home had handed out cookies they'd baked that afternoon.

"That was nice," Yukino said as they stepped back outside into the snow.

"Mm-hm," Mimi agreed. "All the smiles on their faces were just so cuuute!" She squealed and ran ahead of the group, skipping around in the snow.

"Ooh, that looks fun! Keru-kun, hold this!" Kazami shoved her dumplings at her boyfriend and ran after her new friend, jumping up and down with her.

The black-haired teenager poked around inside and plucked one from the box, shoving it into his mouth. "'Eese ur 'ood," he said, spitting flecks of meat onto Yuki.

"Chew with your mouth closed, ignoramus," they grey-headed boy sighed, shutting his eyes in annoyance.

Kakeru swallowed. "Fine, Yun-Yun."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"But you don't care if Machi calls you that!"

"Leave my girlfriend out of this!" Yuki snapped.

Matt sighed at the bickering and noticed Mimi shiver beside him. He silently unwrapped the red scarf around his neck and dropped it over her shoulders. "Keep warm," he instructed.

She blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They continued on, stopping every so often in front of shops and townhouses for the people living there.

When they'd been out for about forty minutes, Mimi slid on the ice and almost collided with the wall of a tall apartment building.

Matt's arm shot out and he grabbed her hand, keeping her up, and pulled her back, close to him.

"T-thanks," she stuttered, still in a mild adrenaline rush.

"No problem." He tightened his grip on her hand and kept moving.

_Wow… this is almost like what that fortune teller at the school fair told me. But there aren't any 'tra la la's' yet… Maybe he likes me?_ Mimi's head instantly filled with irrational girl thoughts, daydreams and fantasies about what it would be like if she were going out with Matt. _It would be fantastic. I bet he's a great kisser._ She smirked, wishing she could find out.

"Matt and Mimi, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Keiichiro shouted and the others laughed.

"Can we sing 'Deck the Halls' at the next place we stop?" Arima asked, looking at the group around him.

"Sure."

When the gang stopped again, it was in front of the Macy's on the outskirts of the district.

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_

_Fa la la la la la la la la!"_

"_Tis the season to be jolly_

_Tra la la la la Fa tra la la!"_

Mimi belted out what she thought were the lyrics.

Matt nudged her, grinning at her innocent mixed-up-ness. "Those aren't the words!"

TK looked up at the both of them. "I'm lost!" he cried, laughing somewhat hysterically.

Mimi groaned and (grudgingly) looked at the book of songs she held in her mittened hands. Matt leaned over too, and he caught a whiff of her strawberry shampoo. His mind went into overdrive with thoughts – no, fantasies – of her.

"FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LAAAAAA!" Keiichiro and Kakeru bellowed at the end.

"Bravo!" an employee shouted, poking his head out the door. "Now get outta here before I call the fuzz!"

Matt pulled Mimi by her hand away with the rest of the group. Each person was laughing hysterically, not really caring that they'd been threatened by calling the police. It was too fun to get hung up over one little thing.

"Let's go back to Yuki's place," Kakeru shouted. "Your cousins aren't going to care, are they?"

"Not really, although Kyo might get pissed because we ruined his first Christmas with his girlfriend. Unless they went to her grandfather's…"

"So are we going or not?" Yukino demanded, leaning on Arima's upper arm.

"Hell, let's just go," Matt decided for them. "Onwards."

It took the group twenty minutes by bus to reach Yuki's home on the outskirts of town, and another ten just to walk up the drive.

"Either your cousin is loaded," TK panted as they reached the peak of a hill, "or he's not really supposed to be here."

"He's rich, all right!" Kakeru said. "He once spent 30,000 yen on a suit he barely wears!"

Yuki sighed and when they finally reached the house, he unlocked the door and slid it open, letting his guests make themselves comfortable in the living room where Machi put "Frosty the Snowman" into the VCR.

It was funny – the show wasn't enough to keep five-year-olds occupied for forty-five minutes, but it was enough to shut up a bunch of rambunxious teenagers for an hour and a half, when they watched "Frosty Returns".

"This is nice," Mimi murmured to Matt. They'd been shoved up against the wall and thus forced to lean against each other. Her words were more directed at Matt's shoulder, since she didn't feel like lifting her head.

"Yeah." He shifted so that his arm extended around her shoulder and they sat in a comfortable silence while the movie played on.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Mm?"

"Merry Christmas," she said, raising her head to kiss him on the cheek.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas, Meems." He pecked the top of her head and she snuggled closer while the snow drifted silently outside.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm!_

_Well, the fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbye-ing_

_But as long as you love me so,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Kenny: Aw, that was a cute ending!**

**Depthmon: Yeah, that was nice.**

**TDCFH: Too girly, aru. I was waiting for some action, aru!**

**BG: It's a flippin CHRISTMAS STORY!!**

**TDCFH: No way, I love that movie, aru!**

**BG: *slaps forehead* Why am I stuck with the idiots?! Anyway, this was supposed to be up yesterday, but my Internet connection was being retarded. I hate my computer; it's got so much JUNK on it… Luckily, we're getting it cleaned tomorrow, so… yeah. YAY!!**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy New Year, or just Happy Holidays! God bless!**

**~BANDGEEK**


End file.
